Confessions of a Commoner
by Blueberry Blossoms
Summary: Following the plot in Karuizawa, Haruhi finds her vacation plans to work part-time disturbed when the Host Club decides to all stay there for the remainder of the vacation. On top of this, Misuzu wants her to spend as much time as she can with them in hopes of Haruhi finding an even deeper relationship with one of these handsome young men. So...will she?
1. Chapter 1

**(This fanfic will follow the storyline involving episodes 15 and 16 of the anime, but will have a different twist to make it unique. Hope you enjoy!) (p.s. I do no own Ouran High School Host Club or anything else except this fanfic)**

**Chapter 1**

**Haruhi's POV:**

The sun was brilliant yet soft. Warm and inviting. The kind of weather that made you want to raise your arms and fly off into the sunset. Contentedness.

It was only the first day of vacation, but already I could tell it would be great...even if I _was_ going to be working part time through it all. But that didn't matter. Helping my father's friend, Misuzu, was only natural. It kept my dad from overly worrying about me while he was at work, and frankly I enjoyed my time away from everything. The countryside was absolutely gorgeous during this time of year. So...refreshing.

I reached into a basket and pulled out another bed sheet, preparing to place it over the clothesline alongside the others. As I began to fold it, a breeze brushed past me and pushed my hair slightly behind my ears. My bandana kept most of it in place. I could hear the sound of leaves rustling in the trees and looked over toward the edge of the pension where a neat row of them stood tall, waving back at me as I tossed the folded sheet over the line. I then stood there for a moment, taking it all in.

The trees, the neatly trimmed shrubs, the clouds, the recently mown grass and its leftover scent, and a million flowers of all colors surrounding the cottages. It was all so beautiful. So serene. There were no worries, no troubles of any sort in such a place. I sighed and a smile crept over my lips as I closed my eyes.

_And especially no Host Club._

I then heard a faint humming. A hummingbird perhaps? I wrote it off and tossed the sheet onto the line as another gust of wind blew by me, this time stronger. My hair was fluttering at the sides and my frilly apron was flapping against my legs. I reached for another sheet, believing that the wind would cease shortly but it didn't. It instead grew even stronger along with the humming sound. I hung onto the sheet in my hands as it waved in the air like a flag in a tornado and my bandana nearly flew off of my head.

_What IS this?!_

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIII! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DADDY'S HEEEEERE!"

I looked up to find a giant helicopter hovering a few feet above my own head and a blonde idiot shouting unnecessarily into a megaphone. The wind caused by the propeller was too much now and the sheet in my hands was torn from my grasp, slipping away into the air, only to fall back to the earth.

_Great. Now I'd have to wash it again._

I glared back up at the helicopter and watched as it hovered a short distance away to a clear opening where it was preparing to land. I stood my ground and just continued to stare as it gently anchored itself onto the earth. Its engine was then turned off and within a fraction of a second the door was open and a very emotional Tamaki was sprinting in my direction with outstretched arms as the rest of my nightmare emerged from the helicopter one at a time.

_So much for my peaceful vacation._

(A HALF HOUR LATER:)

"OOOOH! You must be Haruhi's friends! I've heard so much about you (from Ranka of course) and the claims were right! You ARE all incredibly handsome!" an energetic Misuzu exclaimed in delight. "Have you come to spend the vacation with Haruhi? She's actually working here part-time since we're low on staff members right now, but don't you worry! I'll make sure you get to spend plenty of time together!"

"Oh, thank you, Misuzu-sama!" Tamaki gushed in equal joy, reaching for the transvestite's hands.

"Please! Call me Misuzu-chi!" the owner chirped.

"Alright, Misuzu-chi!"

The two stood there laughing and speaking about the pension's available guest rooms as the others congregated around me.

"So you're working here in Karuizawa for your vacation, Haru-chan?" Hunny-Sempai asked as his eyes gazed excitedly around at all of the cute things around. "It looks like fun!"

"Mm," Mori agreed.

"We still don't understand why you didn't just go with us to Bali," the twins recited in unison, their arms intertwined as they glanced in my direction. "We could've had a lot of fun together."

"Well, I don't have a passport," I said, as we moved out onto the deck and sat down at the relaxing tables there.

_Plus, isn't the point of a vacation to get AWAY from your problems?_

"I really like it here, so I wanted to come," I chipped in. "So anyway, when do you all plan to be leaving?"

They all looked over at me with worry and thoughtfulness.

"You don't want us here, Haru-chan?" Hunny-Sempai stared across the table at me with the biggest puppy-dog eyes and so I tried to explain.

"I-It's not that. It's just that I... Well, I mean, I'm _working_ so..."

"_Working_, huh?" Kaoru considered as he leaned over the table, resting his arms on it.

"Hmm," Hikaru chimed in, following suit. "Isn't there a 'no work without the school's permission' rule in effect?"

My head spun around in their direction as the news hit me.

"Wait, what?!" I asked, the knowledge completely new to me. "But, but I-"

A mischievous smile crossed the twins' faces as they looked at each other and then back at me. By my reaction and their expressions, I knew they had me. We all did.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone, Haruhi," Kaoru said tauntingly.

"Yeah," Hikaru added, wrapping one arm around his brother's shoulder. "As long as we can stay here with you for the WHOLE vacation."

The demonic look in their eyes sent chills down my spine and I shivered at the very thought.

_This cannot be happening._

"Of course, if the school _were_ to find out about this matter, it _would_ be quite the issue," Kyouya spoke out without looking up from his black notebook. "And we wouldn't want _that_, now would we Haruhi?"

I turned toward him with wide eyes.

_He certainly was the demon king._

I looked around at the lot and unable to match their persistent stares, lowered my head in defeat.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "You can stay. But only if Misuzu-chi says-"

"OF COURSE IT'S OKAY!" Misuzu-chi sang, twirling about with gleaming eyes. "I would positively be HONORED if such a group of HANDSOME young men as yourselves would stay here!"

"Wait! Misuzu-chi!"

"I will hear no protest, Haruhi! These men are all so REFRESHING! They must stay! And you can escort them around for the rest of the day, too, okay? They're your friends and you should definitely spend time with them during this vacation, starting right now!"

"But Misuzu-chi!"

"RIGHT NOW!" he exclaimed pushing Haruhi and the rest of the boys back into the pension and toward a large staircase. "Now please show them to their rooms!"

"But what about the rest of my chores?!"

"Don't worry about those right now, Haruhi! Just enjoy your time with your friends!" He then wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned down toward my ear and whispered, "You never know! By the end of this vacation maybe one of these boys could be all yours!"

He giggled giddily and pranced away, leaving me standing at the base of the staircase with a deep blush rising to the surface of my cheeks and a bunch of hosts around to see it.

"Haru-chan, is something wrong?" Hunny-Sempai asked, tilting his head slightly up at me.

"Misuzu-chi must've said something REALLY embarrassing to Haruhi, huh Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered to his twin loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, yes, Hikaru," the twin responded just as loudly. "But what ever could it be?"

Then in the blink of an eye they were both there, one on either side of me, sandwiching me between their bodies.

_"Please tell ussss..."_ they hissed seductively into my ears, making me turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Hey! Let go!" I said, trying to free myself from their grasp, but they held tight.

"Right after you tell us..." they once again said in unison. Their lips were so close to my skin I could feel their breath on me. So warm...

"UNHAND MY DAUGHTER, YOU PERVERTS!"

Tamaki ripped me away from the twins and hugged me so close to his chest that I almost felt nauseous.

"ARE YOU OKAY, HARUHI?!" he burst. "THOSE SHADY TWINS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, DID THEY?!"

"No! Now please let go of me Sempai!" I said, trying to push him away. He loosened his grip a little, but then took ahold of my hand and began to pull me up the stairs.

"Good! You shouldn't be around them by yourself! I'll protect you, though! So anyway, let's go find my room! It's up here, right? Which one is it, Haruhi?! Is it this one?"

As I was dragged up the stairs I was able to turn my head just enough to see the twins following right behind, a look of interest plastered to their faces.

"Yes," they recited. "And then you can show us _our_ room, Haruhi."

The mischievous smiles reappeared.

_This is going to be one LONG vacation._

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I'm Blueberry Blossoms! It's nice to sort-of-but-not-really meet you! This is my first fanfic for OHSHC and I'm looking forward to it, and I hope you are to. Sorry, I know it's rather slow in this first chapter, but there will certainly be more to come, and it will have a very different storyline with particular similarities that will follow the actual anime. So I hope you're ready for it! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far, it'll mean a lot! Thanks for reading, pals!**

**-Blueberry Blossoms**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Haruhi's POV:**

"So Misuzu-chi's arranged for all of you to occupy the rooms on the east side of the pension. He wants you all to experience a 'real sunrise' tomorrow, so I hope you don't mind."

I led the rest of the club down toward the far end of the pension's second floor to a row of adjacent rooms. Each was equally spaced apart and had a large oak door dividing it from the corridor.

"Are these them?" Hunny-Sempai asked, hugging Usa-chan and looking up at the big doors.

I nodded and said, "Please take whichever room you'd like amongst these. Here are the corresponding keys." I handed Kyouya a small bunch of keys and began to walk away. "Please make yourselves at home," I added out of habit.

"Wait! Where are you going, Haru-chan?" Hunny-Sempai raced over to me and grabbed onto my sleeve. "Aren't you going to come in with us?"

"Well, I have some things I need to do right now," I answered honestly.

"But didn't Misuzu-chi tell you to spend time with us and not worry about your chores?" the twins' voices echoed. I turned in their direction and glared at their smirking faces. They just laughed and waltzed over to me, once again grasping onto my arms before I had the chance to escape. "Come on! Let's go see what our room looks like, Haruhi! It IS vacation after all, and we want to relax..."

They dragged me over to the furthest door on the right, snatching the key away from Kyouya in the process. Hikaru quickly unlocked the room and entered it, still holding onto my arm. I finally released myself from them as they began to look around their new abode.

"So this is it, huh?" Kaoru commented, placing a finger on his chin and scanning the room from wall to wall. "Kind of small isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hikaru continued. "And these colors don't even compliment the furniture."

_Ungrateful bastards._

"Deal with it," I said bluntly as I turned toward the door.

"Heh," Hikaru chuckled. "At least the bed is large enough for three people..."

I could feel their eyes on me but I refused to turn around again. I had things to do, and they weren't on the list.

"HARUHIIIII, is this my room?" Tamaki asked, pointing toward the door with a heart painted on its corner.

"If you want it," I stated without looking at him. "Kyouya should have the key for you."

I began to walk toward the opposite end of the pension when the twins caught me again.

"So, Haruhi...where's _your_ room?"

"Let go. I have things to do."

"WAAAAAIT! HARUHIIIII?! DADDY WANTS TO KNOW TOOOOOO! Where's your room?! Is it next to mine?!"

"No."

"Well where is it?!"

I shook them all off and sighed.

"It's on the other side of the pension."

"Really? Well, then why don't you move to a room over here, closer to daddy?!"

"No."

"But, Haruhiiiiii," Tamaki continued to whine. "Why noooot?!"

"Yeah, why not?" the twins recited. "You could even move into our room with us if you'd like."

"No," I repeated as I headed for the stairs.

"But why-"

"Because I prefer the sunsets."

Without another word, I made my way down into the kitchen. Those dishes weren't going to do themselves.

**Hikaru's POV:**

The room actually wasn't that bad. The furniture was all stained and the fabrics were all blue, and the sunlight shining into the room gave it a peaceful vibe. I had only said those things because I wanted to get under her skin a little. It really was too much fun playing with her.

As we continued to stand there, I glanced over at Kaoru and saw him giving me that peculiar stare again. He had been looking at me that way for a few months now. It was as though he knew something I didn't, and it always unsettled me just a bit. I moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as we redirected our gaze toward Haruhi, watching her walk down the stairs and out of view.

That's when he said it.

"You really like her don't you, Hikaru," my twin whispered into my ear softly.

"What're you talking about, Kaoru?" I replied suddenly in shock. I retracted my arm from his shoulder and headed off into our bedroom, not giving him the chance to respond. I don't think I wanted to know what he was implying.

He followed me in anyway and closed the door behind himself, crossing his arms after doing so.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he answered without changing his tone. "I've seen you eyeing her for some time now."

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed while I tried to avoid eye contact with him by staring out of the giant rectangular window on the far side of our room.

"_Her? _ Who?"

"Who else?" Kaoru laughed. "Haruhi."

"That's CRAZY, Kaoru," I said quickly, only glancing at him once. "She's just our TOY. Nothing else. You're saying ridiculous things!"

"Really...?"

"Really," I stated matter-of-factly, glancing at him once more before turning back to the window. "I have no idea what you're saying."

Kaoru just sighed and offered a gentle, pitying smile.

"One day you will."

I closed my eyes as a silence followed his words, but opened them when the inevitable knocking shook our door.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"HIKARU! KAORU! COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO LOOK AROUND THE PENSION A LITTLE BEFORE DINNER!"

My brother looked up at me from his place on the bed and I rolled my eyes.

"In a moment, milord!"

Kaoru smiled and stood up as the idiot continued to knock.

"KAORU? HIKARU? ARE YOU COMING? HURRY UP!"

I grabbed Kaoru's hand and we walked over to the door together.

_This is going to be one LONG vacation._

**Author's Note:**

**Still slow, I know...sorry :P Hope you're liking it though!**

**-Blueberry Blossoms**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hikaru's POV:**

My brother and I walked out into the hall to find a very excited Tamaki waiting for us. He was waving his arms in the air and practically hopping up and down in his place by the banister.

"Come on, you two! The rest are already downstairs!"

The blonde-haired idiot then proceeded to run down the steps leading to an area where the other hosts were waiting for us. They were all looking up at Kaoru and I, some energetic and smiling, some expressionless, and some with their faces hidden behind a black notebook.

"Hika-chan! Kau-chan! Come on! We're gonna go exploring!" an overly eager Hunny-sempai called up to us, skipping around his quiet cousin like a yippy little pup running around the base of a tree. "Don't you wanna go see the cafe and the garden and all the pretty flowers?!" As he gazed up at us he embraced Usa-chan even tighter in his arms.

"We're coming, we're coming," I called back down to him, taking my first step onto the staircase, my twin's hand still in my own. He squeezed his hand around mine and I looked up at him out of the corner of my eyes. There was that look again.

"Come on, Hikaru," he whispered to me as he matched my steps down the rest of the stairs. "It may not be Bali, but this vacation will certainly be one to remember."

I sighed and looked off into the distance at the wall across from us. It was painted a light beige and was the home of over a dozen beautiful paintings of flowers and ocean scenes. With the little intricate designs carved around the doorways and the giant windows, the pension, although a place for commoners to relax, seemed to summon the aura of a palace.

"Why's that? What could possibly make _this_ better than any other vacation?"

I could feel my twin's eyes burning into my skull, but I just couldn't look back at him. I already knew his answer. Her face had been trapped in my mind for days.

"Because," he answered subtly with a gentle smile. "I just know." And he left it at that.

When we reached the base of the stairs, Hunny-sempai ran up to us and pulled our hands apart, grabbing onto each with his own little hands, Usa-chan now being carried by Mori-sempai. He began to drag us toward the cafe on the east side of the pension.

"Let's go to the cafe first!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe there will be some cakes there!"

As he pulled us along, Tamaki jogged ahead as he was equally eager to look around. Mori-sempai and Kyouya were following behind, Mori with his hands in his pockets and a cool expression on his face and Kyouya scribbling something in his notebook.

In less than a minute we were pushing through the wood-framed glass doors into a good-sized room, brightened with natural light as most of the walls' areas served as windows. Lacy pink curtains were pushed aside, framing each large pane of glass, and the windows were opened just enough to allow a constant fresh breeze to flow through the room. The hardwood floor was glossy and various little tables were scattered throughout the area, each covered in a white tablecloth with an embellished fringe. There was a counter far in the back where a couple of customers were standing and conversing with one another, but other than that no one else was around. It was a little too late for lunch, so they must have all been in their rooms or out taking a walk in the village.

"WOOOOW! Isn't it so CUTE, Tama-chan?!" Hunny-sempai squealed, twirling about with stars in his eyes.

"I agree completely! This is adorable! The perfect place for commoners-OH LOOK!" he said, pointing at a little chalkboard perched near the door. "Their specialties are creme-filled pastries and coffee! Do you think it's the same kind that Haruhi brings to the Host Club?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I highly doubt that they could even afford the type of high-quality coffee we drink at such a low-class place as this."

"Misuzu-chi _did_ say that he was low on staff right now," came Kyouya's voice as he walked up beside Tamaki. "He probably can't afford anything fancy." He scanned the room before pushing his glasses a little further back onto his nose. "But it looks as though he's doing a fine job with what he has."

"WHY THANK YOU, KYOUYA!" gushed Misuzu-chi as he pranced out from around the corner as though on cue. "Yes, it's true, our budget here is a little tight at the moment, but in another month or so it'll be okay! That's usually when we get our biggest rush of customers!" He was waving his hands around giddily as he envisioned the success his business was sure to find soon.

"That's great, Misuzu-chi!" Tamaki expressed his mutual joy. "That's so exciting! And I just KNOW you'll do fantastic! This place is AMAZING! A real commoner's paradise!"

"Ohoh, thank you! You seem so enthused! So I'm sure you'll be enjoying your stay here for the week?!" the older man implied, clasping his hands together.

"Absolutely!" Tamaki replied immediately, throwing his arms up in the air in a gesture of acceptance and gratitude. "This resort is simply gorgeous!"

"Yeah!" Hunny-sempai came bouncing up beside Tamaki. "We're looking around now! It's all SO CUTE! And is it true?! Do you really specialize in pastries here?! DO YOU HAVE CAKE?!"

The boy looked like he was going to burst, and Misuzu-chi just laughed.

"Of course we do! You are certainly welcome to help yourselves!"

"YAAAAaaaaayyy!" Hunny-sempai's voice trailed off as he ran in the direction of the counter where a few different pastries were being displayed. Mori-sempai followed him, Usa-chan still in his arms.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here, Misuzu-chi! It's a real honor!" Tamaki turned his head as a door in the back opened and another couple of customers walked in. He then turned back to Misuzu-chi. "Does that door lead to the garden?"

"Oh, yes! It's one of the most magnificent and refreshing gardens you will ever see!"

Tamaki looked eager. "Do you mind if we go tour it?!"

"Of course not! I insist!" Just then Misuzu-chi's face dulled down as he gazed around the room. It was as though he had found something wrong with the scene before him. His eyes wandered from Mori and Hunny-sempai in the corner, to Kyouya and Tamaki at his right side, to the customers walking in, and then over toward me and my brother. His eyebrows furrowed and he raised a hand to his chin.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"She said she had to go do some things and walked off somewhere," Kaoru and I recited in unison, shrugging our shoulders.

Misuzu-chi turned toward us with the faint glimmer of annoyance in his eyes.

_"Is that so..."_

He then walked off in the direction of a door near the counter and, without another word, passed through it. In just a couple of seconds we could hear the clashing of metal pans and an upset Misuzu-chi as he sang his thoughts out, loud enough to cause the customers to turn their head in the direction of the door.

"HARUHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SPEND THE DAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS?! NO! PUT DOWN THOSE DISHES RIGHT NOW!"

Another few pans could be heard banging together, but in the next second, Misuzu-chi flew through the door, pulling Haruhi with him.

"B-but Misuzu-chi! I have too many things to get done!"

"NO EXCUSES! I told you to go and have fun for the day! I'll do your chores for the day! Now go! You're off duty for the rest of the night! Go change out of those clothes! They're too formal! Then go and give your friends a tour of the garden!"

As she sighed and walked out of the room, the older man turned back toward us and began to giggle.

"Sorry about that!" he said, waving a hand in our direction. "She'll be back in just a moment to show you around! Have fun!" He then pranced back around the corner from which he had first emerged.

"That was scary," I whispered to my brother who nodded in agreement. Tamaki looked a little shocked to have seen such a different side of Misuzu-chi as well, but tried to shake it off by laughing.

"Hah, come on guys! Let's, uh, go find Haruhi!" He ushered us all out of the room, including the messy-faced Hunny-sempai who had been getting a little too acquainted with each of the pastries at the counter. He looked content, though.

"We can go back there later, right Takashi?" he asked, looking up at his cousin.

"Mm."

In satisfaction the boy grabbed Usa-chan out of his cousin's arms and began to twirl around again.

"So which room do you think is Haru-chan's?!"

"Hmm," Kyouya began as he looked at all of the doors lining the walls. "She did say she was on the opposite wall from us, somewhere where she could see the sunsets in the evenings..."

"That's _just_ like my darling daughter!" Tamaki burst with twinkling eyes. "Enjoying the beautiful colors and serenity of the evening sky is _just_ her style! Just like mine! Oh, we're just so much alike!"

"Right..." Kaoru and I said as the idiot began to drift off into his pervy mind's theater.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Was this vacation _really_ going to be that great. She hardly ever notices me. I mean, _really_ notices me. There's never even been the slightest hint that she's ever had any feelings for me before. Why would that suddenly change now?

I heard a gasp and looked up at my brother's face which was in unmistakable shock. He was staring up toward the stairs as someone began to walk down them. When I turned my head to see who it was, my own jaw dropped as well.

Haruhi.

She wasn't wearing her apron, and her hair wasn't hidden under a bandana anymore. Instead, she was wearing a cute white tank top with lace for straps, an adorable purple skirt that reached just above her knees, and a pair of light brown sandals that had flowers carved into the sides of the small heels. Her hair was neat and she was wearing a cute headband that matched her shoes. But more beautiful than anything was the faint trace of a smile pulling at the corners of her perfect little mouth. She was trying to hide it, but it was just too obvious, and I couldn't look away from it.

She reached the bottom step and the world that had frozen as she made her way toward us had finally become animate once again. Tamaki was the first to recover.

"HARUHIIIIII!"

He leaped over to her and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off of the ground and spinning her in circles. She looked unamused.

"Put me down, sempai!"

"But you're just SOOOOO ADORABLE, HARUHIIIII!"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

In an instant her feet were back on the ground and Tamaki was crouching in the corner of the room, a shadow hiding him. He had been scolded. I couldn't help but smirk at her power.

"HAHAHA! Good job, Haruhi! You managed to put him in a slump!" my brother and I chuckled as we approached her on either side. Through the laughter I couldn't help but continue to stare at her. She was cute. It was unbearable.

Kaoru looked at me and began to smirk himself once he had caught me staring at the girl. I noticed that look he was wearing again and instantly looked away. I could feel my face beginning to burn.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Kaoru said suddenly. "We want to see the garden! Let's go before milord returns to normal!"

"Might as well," Haruhi muttered as she began to walk toward the door with Kaoru latched onto her arm.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY HARUHI?!"

Tamaki immediately reverted back to his old self and chased after his 'darling daughter', opening the door for her and giving Kaoru an angry glare.

They began to go back and forth at one another while Mori, Kyouya, and Hunny-sempai followed after them toward the door. I continued to stand in my spot, still mesmerized by Haruhi's beauty.

Just then she turned back toward me.

"Come on, Hikaru."

She cast be a big smile and I just about melted.

"C-coming!" I shouted and ran after her, latching onto her other arm.

Maybe this _would_ be a good vacation after all.

**Author's Note:**

**Woo! This was fun to write! Hikaru is definitely my favorite host! He needs to be with Haruhi, NOW! lol I hope you're all liking this! Sorry I can't really post everyday or anything. I'm actually working on another story at the same time as this one, so I'm trying to write a chapter for each. Neverthesless, there is more to come! **

**-Blueberry Blossoms**


End file.
